


Playtime

by dragonspell



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-28
Updated: 2010-11-28
Packaged: 2017-10-19 16:18:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/202811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonspell/pseuds/dragonspell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen’s been half-hard all day.  After watching Jared work out on set, all he'd wanted to do was turn to his side and lick Jared’s bicep.  Instead, he's been suffering for hours.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playtime

**Author's Note:**

> Because I promised [](http://big-heart-june.livejournal.com/profile)[**big_heart_june**](http://big-heart-june.livejournal.com/) that I'd do a fic based on Jared's workout scene in 6.03. This isn't really the fic that I thought that it would be but, um, sort of?

It’s all Sera’s fault. That’s Jensen’s story and he’s sticking to it. If Sera were a man, he’d say that she has such a hard-on for Jared. Because that is really the only way to say it. It isn’t necessarily that Sera likes Jared (though she likes him well enough), but more that she is in _love_ with Jared’s body. Not that Jensen can blame her. Just about the entire damn world has to be able to appreciate seeing Jared shirtless like he was earlier today.

Shirtless and freaking working out on set. God. Everybody had been staring. Even the supposed straight-guys. It had been all Jensen could do not to fall to his knees right there in front of the cameras and everybody and beg for a chance to suck Jared’s cock. It wasn’t his fault. He pretty guaranteed that everybody had been thinking it.

Stupid low-riding pants, anyway.

Jensen’s been half-hard all day and it’s all because of that stupid scene. He wishes that they had shot it at the end of the day rather than at the beginning because _Jesus_. It was awfully hard to get into Dean’s headspace and stay there when all he wanted to do was turn to his side and lick Jared’s bicep.

…With as much of that shit that Jared pulled on a normal, everyday basis, he’s pretty sure that he could have gotten away it, too. Everyone just would have laughed it off and teased Jensen about Jared maybe rubbing off on him too much like possibly it had been all Jared’s idea and not a product of Jensen’s overexcited dick. The knowledge that yes, indeed, he could have indulged himself a little hadn’t helped, either. Besides, Jensen knew that he wouldn’t have been able to stop at just one taste: He would have had to lick every square inch of Jared’s chest, too. And then, of course, he’d want Jared to show off his muscles in a very different way than just doing pullups—probably something involving lifting Jensen off the floor, pinning him to the wall and fucking him stupid. Somehow, though, Jensen had the sneaking suspicion that Singer wouldn’t have wanted to stop filming for that long. Something about work and schedules and all that. So, instead, he’d just suffered in silence for _hours_.

Jensen had a pretty awesome job, sure, but sometimes even it managed to suck hardcore. He’d spend the entire day wishing that he were anywhere but on set, watching Jared prance around half-naked and being unable to _do_ anything about it. It was the difference between work time and playtime and that just fucking sucked.

It all left Jensen at now, which is pissed off and moody at Jared’s house because he’d promised Jay that they’d hang out tonight—eat pizza and play Wii. That was before, of course, Jensen had known that he was going to spend the entire day being tortured. God. And it looks like Jared hadn’t even been affected, the fucker. He’s laughing and joking and giving Jensen all those lighthearted touches that mean absolutely nothing but are driving Jensen _insane_.

“Hey, Jen, you ready for me to kick your ass?” Jared crows, jumping over the sofa like an overexcited teenager. Jensen jerks his hand away from his crotch where he’d been trying to subtly adjust himself to preserve a _shred_ of dignity.

“No,” Jensen snaps and then immediately wishes that he could take it back when Jared’s smile falls. Damn it. That isn’t even what he’d meant to say.

“No?” Jared asks, confused. “Did you…?” He points back over his shoulder at the pizza that is still setting on the counter. Jared is sitting on the other end of the couch from Jensen in a thin T-shirt and sweatpants and he’s thinking that Jensen would be thinking about food? The only thing that Jensen wants to stick in his mouth is Jared’s _dick_. Actually, he really just wants Jared to use all that brute strength that he was showing off today to force him to the floor and _make_ him take it.

So Jensen decides to take a different approach because there was no way in Hell that he can go at this straight on. His tongue just won’t let him go there. “Looked pretty hot on set, today, Jay,” Jensen says instead.

And Jared takes it as a joke. He flips his hair back and preens a little, pretending to be the vapid teenage pretty boy that they used to claim that he was. “Thanks for noticing,” he says, fluffing his hair and rolling his eyes up and to the side. “I certainly thought so.”

Jensen lets it go. It’s a start anyway. “Sera thought so, too,” he says lightly—well. As lightly as he can manage. It’s not his fault that there’s a bit of a growl in there, hiding just underneath his lighthearted tone.

Jared quirks an eyebrow, dropping the act and Jensen knows that he’s not fooling anyone. “She did, did she?” Jared asks and Jensen’s skirting the line. Jared’s nowhere near as stupid as he sometimes likes to pretend he is. It’s one of the many reasons why Jensen gets along so well with him. “Were we jealous, Jen?”

There’s no way in Hell that Jensen’s answering that. Which leaves him at zero. Fuck. “We gonna play or not?” he asks, turning to look at the TV.

“I’m thinking not,” Jared replies and then he’s pushing back the coffee table from in front of the couch and, oh fuck yes, Jensen knows what that means. Jared doesn’t want it to get in the way; Jensen’s half-hard dick is suddenly up and ready and Jared’s got its full attention. Jared grins, real slow, and gets up to move closer to Jensen, looming over him—using that God-given height like it should be. It’s all Jensen can do to not spread his legs like a two dollar whore. Doesn’t mean that he doesn’t want to.

Jared braces himself on the back of the couch to lean down and nuzzle at Jensen’s ear. “You know what?” he asks quietly, sending a shiver down Jensen’s spine. “I think that you were jealous today. Were you jealous, Jensen?” Jensen takes a deep, steadying breath and shakes his head because it’s all part of the game and fuck does he want it. Jared snorts in disbelief. “Liar.”

Keeping his eyes straight ahead, Jensen slowly licks his lips, knowing that Jared is watching. “Wasn’t jealous,” he says. He wasn’t. Not really. Sera doesn’t have a chance with Jared. He knows that. No one has a chance with Jared because… Jensen flicks his eyes over to Jared’s, catching a hold of Jared’s hot gaze. “Was horny.”

Jared exhales noisily and moves down a few inches to press his lips just behind Jensen’s ear, licking at the sensitive skin there. Jensen sighs and tilts his head just a little. He wants to surrender completely but he can’t be that easy. He’s got to make Jared work for it. Jared kisses down the side of his neck, sucking softly, playing it nice and slow because he knows that that’s what Jensen likes. And usually Jensen does. But not tonight. Tonight he wants—needs—something a little bit different. Jensen places a hand against Jared’s chest and pushes at him. “Stop,” he says.

Jared blinks, his eyebrows furrowing. “Stop?” he asks disbelievingly.

Jensen backs up as much as he’s able, bending himself back over the arm of the couch. “Yeah,” he says. “Stop.” It’s a challenge pure and simple and judging by the sudden interest in Jared’s eyes, Jared knows that. Jared’s nothing if not competitive.

“What do we want, then, Jensen?” Jared leans down again to give Jensen a quick kiss—a small press of his lips and a flick of his tongue that have Jensen craving more. His left hand is trailing over Jensen’s shoulder, the back of his fingers stroking down Jensen’s arm, and his eyes keep glancing down at Jensen’s crotch, knowing what he wants.

Jensen drops his eyes away from Jared’s face and stares at the way that his biceps look all but ready to rip out of his damn shirt. He’s already thinking of just how Jared’s arms will feel around him—he’s already proven that he’s strong enough to hold Jensen up—and his hips pulse upward. And Jared gets it. Smiling, Jared leans in for another kiss. “I see,” he says. “I looked _really_ hot today, huh?” Jensen’s not going to touch that comment with a ten foot pole because it’s not like Jared’s ego needs to get any bigger than it already is. He already knows that he’s basically got a string tied directly around Jensen’s dick—no sense in letting him know that at this point, it’s practically Pavlovian and no strings are required.

Jared sits back uses both hands to quickly peel off his shirt, wadding it up into a ball and chucking it over his shoulder and Jensen’s left with the same view that he’s been reliving in his head all damn day. He bites his lip and even though his fingers are twitching, wanting to touch all that flesh that he’s previously been denied, he waits until Jared picks up his hand and places it for him. Jensen flattens his palm against Jared’s chest, slowly moving outward across Jared’s warm skin as Jared holds still and lets him.

In a sudden move, Jared stands up and forcefully spreads Jensen’s legs for him before kneeling back down in between them, leaving one of Jensen’s legs hanging off the couch while the other is pinned against the back. Jensen bites back a pleading moan but his hips beg for him, rocking upward. “That’s what you want, isn’t it?” Jared asks, his hands firmly pressing against Jensen as they move upward to eventually cradle his head and hold him still. “You want it like this?”

Jensen knows that if he doesn’t answer, then Jared won’t continue, and that’s the only reason why he nods. It’s barely noticeable but it gives Jared all the permission that he needs. Jared smiles, quick and sudden, and then he’s crushing his lips against Jensen’s, kissing him almost bruisingly hard. Jensen gasps, opening up under Jared’s demanding mouth. Jared holds Jensen’s head still and shoves his tongue inside, forcing Jensen to submit underneath him which Jensen does all too willingly. An entire day of watching Jared use those muscles of his for everything and anything except for what Jensen really wanted them to do and Jensen's just done.

Jared roughly grabs Jensen’s crotch, groping him through his jeans. Jensen pants against Jared’s mouth and spreads his legs a fraction wider as Jared’s fingers knead his dick, rubbing and squeezing. He grabs a hold of Jared’s arms, wrapping around the muscle and just trying to keep himself grounded. Breaking the kiss, Jared nips at Jensen’s jaw line, muttering about how he knew that he’d seen Jensen staring at him all day long, that it wasn’t his imagination. Jensen ignores him, because it’s too damn hard to focus when it seems like all the blood in his body is pooling southward.

Well. At least until Jared jerks him upright and off the couch. Then he figures that he should pay attention. Jared’s breathing hard, his chest heaving, and he tugs Jensen’s shirt up, just about ordering Jensen to take it off. Jensen’s all too happy to comply, his fingers fumbling for the hem and helping Jared pull it over his head and toss it somewhere along with Jared’s. They stand there for half a moment, just looking at one another before Jared’s pushing Jensen downward, the firm hand on Jensen’s shoulder not accepting ‘no’ for an answer. Jensen shudders and drops to his knees to bury his face in Jared’s crotch. Oh Hell, yeah. He breathes in deep, smelling denim and the musk that he knows is Jared’s precome soaking his underwear, and pushes his own hand down to press against his dick, trying to soothe the ache. Jared’s big hands are in Jensen’s hair, grabbing at the short strands and pulling him as close as possible but it’s not as if he has to try hard. Jensen’s nearly suffocating himself by choice.

Jensen mouths obediently at Jared’s covered dick, licking and sucking at the bulge in the pants, working his tongue up the hard length that he can feel and doing his best to soak Jared’s pants. Jared sways, muttering, “God damn, Jen…” before steadying himself. His hands are gentle on Jensen’s head, fingers moving in smooth caresses and Jensen wishes that he was just a little bit rougher but he also knows that Jared only likes to go so far and this is good enough. This will do just fine.

Jared pushes Jensen’s head back just long enough to push his pants down and pull himself out of them. His hands are a little bit shaky but they go along well with the twitching of his dick as he holds it out for Jensen. Jensen moans and swallows Jared eagerly as Jared’s hips stutter. It forces Jared’s dick down a little deeper into Jensen’s throat, making him gag and Jared tries to pull back but Jensen won’t let him, holding onto his hips and keeping him right where he is as Jensen tries his damnedest to fit Jared’s entire length into his mouth. It’s an impossible task—Jared’s too damned big—but that’s not going to stop Jensen from trying.

“Fuck,” Jared swears. Jensen presses his hands against Jared’s ass, pushing him forward and encouraging him to thrust. Jared gets the hint before too long, rocking his hips forward to easily slide in and out of Jensen’s mouth. His hands tighten in Jensen’s hair, holding him still again, _making him take it,_ and desire stabs hard and fast into Jensen’s gut. He has to nearly crush his dick to make sure that he doesn’t come. He loves the feeling of Jared being in his mouth; he loves the feeling of Jared taking what he wants; he loves the idea that it’s out of his control.

“Come on, Jen,” Jared mutters. “Get your dick out…” Jensen shivers and yanks at the button of his jeans. He flicks his eyes up to Jared’s and has to squeeze himself again because of the heat that’s in Jared’s eyes as he stares down at him. Keeping their gazes locked, Jensen pulls off of Jared’s dick and mouths along the shaft. Jared’s body trembles and he pulls Jensen in close again, forcing Jensen down to suck at his balls.

Jensen finally manages to pull himself free of his jeans and nearly loses it again at the first touch of his hand against his uncovered dick. It doesn’t help when Jared growls, low in his throat and hauls Jensen back up, forcing his dick back inside Jensen’s mouth and thrusting steadily. Jensen ends up clutching the base of his own dick, trying desperately not to come until Jared does while he sucks.

Jared, though, he’s got other plans because it’s not too long before he’s hauling Jensen upward, jerking him back onto his feet. But Jensen’s not disappointed, because Jared continues right along with the game and turns Jensen around, shoving him back towards the bedroom. When Jensen doesn’t go fast enough for Jared’s tastes, Jensen’s feet are suddenly leaving the floor and Jensen feels a brief moment of panic before Jared’s shoulder slams into his gut and he’s looking at the world upside down. He pushes himself up against Jared’s back, considering protesting but Jared slaps him hard on the ass and it’s enough of a reminder—and a promise—to keep him still. He lets himself go lax against Jared, turned on despite himself because he loves the fact that Jared can pick him up just like that.

Jared drops him on the bed and flips him over before Jensen has time to do anything else but note where he’s at. Then Jared’s kneeling on the bed behind him and tugging off his clothes, underwear and all, pushing them down over his hips and pulling him upright to shove them down around his knees. Jensen moans into the mattress and reaches down to shove the constricting clothes off one leg so that he’s better able to spread for Jared. “Fuck, yeah,” Jared says, his hips pushing up against Jensen’s. His dick’s riding the crack of Jensen’s ass and Jensen tilts his hips into it, wanting more.

A hard crack of flesh on flesh echoes through the room and it takes Jensen a split second to not only realize what just happened but to feel the pain start to spread outward from his ass. “Fuck!” he says and shoves backward—pushing _into_ the hit instead of away from it. Jesus fuck… He can still feel the echoes of the hit reverberating down his spine. It’s a combination of the pain tingeing his pleasure, making it sweeter, and the lingering shame that he just got _spanked_ and liked it. Jared huffs a laugh as his hand caresses over the slightly sore spot of Jensen’s ass.

“Thought you’d like that,” he says and then he hits Jensen again. Jensen moans, biting at the sheets underneath him and trying hard to control himself. It’s hard to focus with Jared’s dick still teasing, almost where Jensen wants it but not quite, and the shivers that are moving outward from the feel of Jared’s large hands against his backside.

Jared hits him again—and again—and Jensen’s just one step away from begging for it. He’s flattened himself to the bed, with just his ass up in the air and that’s bad enough. It’s humiliating but, at the same time, Jensen can’t get enough of it.

“That what you wanted?” Jared asks, draping himself over Jensen’s back. One of his hands pins Jensen’s wrist to the mattress—not really holding him down but giving him the illusion of being restrained. Jensen swallows thickly. “Be shown your place?” His free hand is curving along Jensen’s ass and teasingly pressing at his hole, pushing against it but not sliding in. Groaning in frustration, Jensen tries sliding backward onto it and gets nowhere. “Jensen?”

“God, Jay,” Jensen mumbles into the sheets. “Don’t make me talk…” It’s too fucking hard to talk right now. He just wants to be fucked—to have Jared use that huge body of his with all those muscles that Jensen spent the day staring at to hold him down and just _fuck him_.

Jared sits up and smacks him again, the hit making Jensen gasp and jump. “Up,” he orders and, for half a second, Jensen’s confused. He thought that he already _was_ up—he’s on his knees and there’s really not much of a better position for Jared to fuck him in. He doesn’t get it until Jared’s hauling him off the bed and standing him up again, leaving him staring at Jared’s naked body as Jared leans over and grabs the lube out of the nightstand.

The fact that Jared’s taller than him, turns Jensen on. It’s a bit rare to find a guy that makes him look short and Jared does it without even trying. He stares appreciatively at the lines of Jared’s body—with his big cock, Jared is like Jensen’s own personal porn star—and, when Jared straightens, he catches Jensen staring at him, blissed out and dazed. He smirks and Jensen flushes slightly. “C’mere,” Jared says, hauling Jensen closer to him. He kisses him as his hand snakes down to Jensen’s ass. The first touch of cold lube against Jensen’s ass makes him jump but Jared wraps an arm around him and keeps him still as he works a finger inside of Jensen. He plays a little, pushing in and out and Jensen moans into the kiss, swaying and needing to lean against Jared for support, trusting Jared to hold him upright.

Jared pushes another finger inside of Jensen and Jensen feels like he could lose it right then and there. He loves having Jared inside of him, loves having Jared play with his ass. His cock is dragging against Jared’s thigh and Jensen rocks forward, rubbing himself against Jared’s leg. Jared allows this for all of a few minutes—just long enough to stretch Jensen—and then he’s pulling away and forcing Jensen forward and up against the bedroom wall.

Jensen braces himself against the wall, just barely managing to keep his face out of it as Jared lines up behind him, shoving him forward. Jensen’s eyes slide closed and he lets himself lean against the cold, smooth surface, his arms folding and his head resting on them. “Yeah,” Jared says, his hands on Jensen’s hips, pulling him back just slightly. “Just the right height…” And then Jared’s pushing into Jensen, slow but firm, making it clear that this is definitely happening. Jensen bites his lip and pushes his ass backward.

Jared sinks in completely, his hips pressing against Jensen’s ass and groans, dropping his head against Jensen’s back. He shifts a little, making them both sway to the side, and then stills. Jensen can feel him inside; he can feel Jared filling him up, his big dick stretching Jensen completely. Jared’s hot and hard inside of him and outside he’s a warm, solid presence that’s locking Jensen in, making him feel like he belongs here. Jared pants between Jensen’s shoulder blades while Jensen starts thrusting himself, quick little jerks of his hips just to feel Jared moving inside of him. Each one makes Jared’s dick bump against his prostate, little sparks exploding down Jensen’s spine.

Jared hisses and fumbles for Jensen’s cock, wrapping his fingers around it and pumping steadily as he gives in to Jensen’s urges. “God, Jensen…” he breathes and then he’s focusing, his hips working into a rhythm, moving faster and harder with each thrust. Jensen muffles a whine against his arm, mouth opened wide around it because feeling Jared thrust in and out of him—fucking him—is making him lose his damn mind. He’s got nothing left to hold back and he’s devolving into breathy little whimpers, full of desperation and submission.

Biting at Jensen’s shoulder, Jared strokes Jensen hard and fast as he pounds into him and there’s just no where for Jensen to go. He pushes back into each Jared’s thrusts and then pushes forward into Jared’s hand and his world is starting to haze around the edges. Jared’s panting random nonsense in Jensen’s ear about “Yeah, come for me,” and “So damn tight” and “God, Jensen, love you…”

Jensen comes with a muffled cry, Jared’s hand closing over the head of his dick and catching each spurt. Jensen’s hips jerk with his orgasm, wringing out every last bit of pleasure as Jared swears and fucks him through it. When he’s done, he collapses against the wall, breathing hard and flattening his hot cheeks to the relative coolness of the drywall.

With aftershocks tingling through Jensen’s nerves, he reaches down and shakes Jared’s hand off his dick, making Jared move his now sticky fingers to Jensen’s hip. Jared keeps slamming into him as Jensen stands and takes it, keeping himself braced and it isn’t long before Jared’s wrapping his arms around Jensen’s middle and holding on tight while he shudders, his dick pulsing inside of Jensen.

Jensen breathes deep and even while he waits for Jared to come back to himself, too worn out, really to move. He supposes that that might have been worth having to put up with being half-hard all day. He feels fucked-out and sated, like he just wants to collapse into a boneless puddle and stay that way for a few hours.

Luckily, Jared’s more with it. He kisses Jensen’s shoulder and slowly pulls out, making Jensen shudder one last time. Then he’s stripping off the condom (Jensen hears it drop into the garbage) and slowly turning Jensen around to kiss him. Jensen lets himself fall into it just like he lets Jared walk him back to the bed. Somewhere in his mind is the idea that maybe he should go take a shower but it’s definitely behind the craving for sleep, so he willingly goes when Jared pushes him down on the bed.

Jared curls around Jensen, happily snuggling like the overgrown teddy bear that he is, arms wrapping around Jensen and ensuring that Jensen can’t get away even if he were willing to try. It suits Jensen just fine. He grips Jared’s encircling arms and keeps Jared in place as well. Neither one of them is going anywhere.

And maybe, in a little while, they’ll be up for round two. Jensen just hopes like Hell that, tomorrow, Jared gets to keep his shirt on. Otherwise, Jensen doesn’t think that he should be held responsible for his actions; he just doesn’t have that kind of will power. If they have a repeat of today, Jensen might end up having to disappear with Jared to fuck like mad in one of the trailers and it will be all Sera's fault.


End file.
